Golden Whip
by Writerforlife22
Summary: Iris a teenage girl sent down literally from the gods to protect a guy in high school said to be the chosen one made to save earth from a monster brewing in the underworld by Hades. She carries a golden whip with her to give to him when he's ready. Everyone in school wonders why she carries it around. They will find out soon enough. Iris comes around and changes loner Damon's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Please Review!

Zeus has called for me to fly over to where he stays in the clouds. This could be about anything from asking me to check on a fellow god or take a look at these elephants. I spread out my wings and fly from my borrow in a dense rain forest on earth. When I reach the clouds, I fly over to where I see Zeus waiting.

"Iris we have chosen you for a very special task. This task you have trained for all of your life without knowing the reason why. We are asking you to find Damon Young, a prodigy who will save the earth from a terrible monster. We believe Hades is training this monster to destroy earth, so that he can take over the earth as his own. Damon is a high student who you must convince in some way possible that he can save the world if he tries" Zeus booms in his loud voice with his hand on my shoulder.

I'm overwhelmed by the significance of this task. The whole world depends on me to complete the task or everyone on earth dies at the hands of Hades. Zeus adds that I cannot tell Damon what he must do to save our earth. He must know on his own. I must give Damon my golden whip when I know and when the gods know that he is ready to fight. I graciously accept my task and grab my things for the chariot ride down to where I will be staying on earth. In a small neighborhood not a block from the high school. As I climb onto the chariot, the gods wish me luck on my journey. I gently whip the reins and my white horses start to fly down to earth. We will be there with a few hours. This Damon Young, I wonder what he will be like. Will he be popular? Will he accept my wisdom? All these questions in my head. But, I know what I must do. This Damon Young character will save the planet if it kills me. How to convince him? Is the question I must ask myself over and over.

We pull up to the house's backyard without a sound. I park the chariot inside a shed and put away the horses in their own small barn. Today is what humans call Sunday, the day before the work week begins. I have a day before I must start my journey at the high school. I am the daughter of Thaumas (a sea god) and a cloud nymph Electra. My sisters are the Harpies; Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete. I am the goddess of the rainbow, and a messenger to the gods. I am also a goddess of the sky and sea. I've traveled all around the world linking the gods to humanity. Even though I travel with the speed of wind and have gone from one point of the earth to the other, this is my first real huge assignment. Most of the time I carry a winged-staff like Hermes except for this assignment because I must give this Damon character my golden whip. I grab my stuff and get settled inside. I use my golden wings to fly outside and send a mental message to the gods saying I've arrived safely to earth.

A few hours later I make myself a simple sandwich with ingredients I've found in the fridge. I've watched humans make them many times. Usually middle-aged husbands who don't know how to cook a lot of different things. As I bite into the surprisingly dry sandwich, I notice that it tastes plain. All of the food I've ate has been either seafood I've found in the ocean during my visits to earth or a few woodland creatures I've snagged in the woods. Once I finish, I fly upstairs to bed because gods and goddesses have to sleep at least III hours more than humans. This is because we drain energy much quicker because of how much we use our powers. I flop down on the fluffy bed and eventually fall asleep dreaming about high school.

The next morning I wake sharply at VII in the morning. I quickly gather some teenage girl clothes, throw them on and change into the human teenage Iris the student body will see me as. Long black hair with rainbow died at the end, pale skin, gentle features, soft pale blue eyes, taller than most, and very skinny, but not as humans would say anorexic. I grab my bag and eat a quick what humans call breakfast. I take a path that I know for sure no one ever takes. The school is only a few minutes away, so I get there without a problem. I'm supposed to meet Hermes by the front doors he's going to pose as my father for the high school. The front grounds are packed with kids either talking among-st each other or walking to their lockers. This place is bustling with people; I can't see Hermes anywhere. Curses! I can't fly up to get a good look from the air without everyone screaming for their lives. I start walking around the square until I finally spot him behind a tree. When I see him, he's already turn into his human form, a middle-aged man resembling my human form.

"Alright let's head in" He says as we start into the building and head to the office. We settle my registration, schedule, and little tour with the principal. I believe his name is Mr. Winter. I'm a junior, XVII, so I have Chemistry first. I almost sprint down the hallway, take a left, then gracefully walk into the room second on the left. The teacher, Mrs. Franklin, informs me on what I've missed but I've already learned chemistry with the gods. I take a seat in the front row which was completely empty. Our lesson drones on about ionic bonds. The bell finally rings and I head to my locker at the end of the hall. A tall lanky boy with long pitch black hair strolls clumsily toward me and runs into me by accident. We look in each other's eyes for a moment. He has big blue eyes. I instantly realize that it has to be Damon Young. He casually walks away mumbling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Review please!)

I look back over my shoulder at Damon just as he rounds the hall. His face is stricken, worn with rage over something I cannot be sure of. I hurry to my locker desperate to not be late to my next class which happened to be history. Which I've watched since before I was born, this class will be easy. I believe that Damon is also in the class which makes things all the more easier to gain his trust. I gather my things and walk briskly down the hall. I enter the classroom in record time and take a seat in the middle. This way I will have a better advantage point for seeing Damon. Minutes later, Damon "walks" in. Meaning, that he tries to stroll effectively, but doesn't succeed making him look even clumsier than he is. He takes a seat in the back row and proceeds to look around the room bored out of his mind. His eyes land on me and that face of anger spreads his face. I try to look sympathetic, but he just looks away clearly irritated. Well, it looks like this will be harder than I thought. Our teacher begins a lecture on the different tribes of native americans. I pay attention, but I have the corner of my eye on Damon. He seems to be distracted by a book of poetry in front of him. The poem he's reading is called "Alone". It seems to be about isolation and inner torment towards oneself. The cover of the book reads that it is by Edgar Allen Poe. Damon catches me looking at him and growls softly from the bottom of his chest. I turn away smiling to myself about how hard this task truly will be. The teacher asks Damon if he's ever heard of the Abequa tribe. His head pops up and answers quietly that he has not. Everyone stares at him strangely making him squirm in his seat. The teacher moves on without help from the students.

The bell rings a half hour later almost waking me up because like any student I found myself falling asleep during class. After next period I would have lunch which is the perfect opportunity to start getting to know Damon. The next period which was English passed in a blur of reading and writing in a packet. Damon wasn't in this class with me. As I walk out of the classroom, I am almost ran over by students racing to lunch. I run to my locker, put away my supplies and stride down the hallway to the cafeteria. People stare as I pass, but I don't care because I have a job that I have to do. I stroll into the cafeteria looking around half a second before finding Damon in the back corner at a table by himself. As I walk with confidence past tables, people give me disgusted looks, but I ignore them as reach the table. Damon looks up at me with a disgusted face.

I sit down across from him and say "Look, I know you don't like me, but I want to be your friend. I'm new here and don't have any friends yet."

"Why don't you make friends with the fashion geeks over there?" he snarls at me nodding towards the group of girls going through drawings.

"Because Damon I want to be friends with you" I tell him gently looking in his eyes.

"Then you clearly don't know me at all" He remarks then continues reading his poetry book in front of him.

"Let me get to know you then" I say making the wind in the room blow his book out of his hands and over to me.

"What the hell was that about?" he says raising his voice at me.

"Now you can pay attention to me" I tell him calmly not bothered.

"Give...me...my... book... back" he says calming himself.

"As long as you agree to tolerate me for now" I say holding on to the book.

"Alright your tolerated now can I have my book back?" he says holding out his hand.

"Yes" I say sliding the book across the table to his hand.

"Thank you" he says putting the book aside and sitting up straighter.

"Your welcome" I say smiling at him.

"So...how are you liking the school?" he asks me conversationally.

"It's fine...why?" I ask curious.

He takes a long look around the cafeteria before he answers.

He turns back to me and says "Well let's just say I hate this school"

"Why is that?" I ask even though I already know the answer. He's a loner who doesn't want to associated with anyone and anyone who tries won't succeed. Well anyone except for me.

"Because people here suck" He says with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't think they do"

"Why not? Don't you see how they look at you like your some alien that's landed in our school?" he practically yells at me almost jumping out of his seat.

"Calm down I do see and that does not matter to me"

"Why the hell not?" he demands.

"Because unlike you I do not care what people think of me"

Damon calms down immensely and mutters something unintelligible under his breath. We go silent for a while before Damon asks "Do you want something to eat?" He holds out his mini bag of chips from his tray at the end of table.

"Yes, thank you" I say politely taking the bag from him. He waits for me to eat a couple before asking "What do you think?"

"They are alright but could use a little tartar sauce" I observe from my eating habits as a traveling goddess.

Damon turns his head to the side in confusion.

"Umm...nevermind" I say laughing nervously.

"It's alright I shouldn't judge what sauce you like with certain foods anyway" he apologizes.

"I forgive you" I say with my mouth full; chewing three chips at a time.

Damon laughs heartfully and makes me blush ever-so-slightly. I finish chewing and apologize for my impoliteness in talking with my mouth full. He tells me that it is ok everyone does that at one point or another.

"Thank god" I say with a laugh in my voice. He laughs with me. I smile into his eyes and he smiles back into mine. Our first moment I think in my head. I imagine all the great moments Damon and I will have together.

Damon snaps me out of it by asking "I'm sorry that I haven't asked this. What's your name?"

"Iris" I tell him except of course my actual title is Iris Goddess of the Rainbow.

"That's a really nice name" he observes.

"Thank you" I say smiling at him. He returns the smile.

"Yours is nice too" I compliment him.

"It is really not. People always sneer when they say my name" He emphasizes the word "sneer".

"Well I didn't sneer did I?" I say in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Nope" He smirks. "Thank you for that by the way"

"My pleasure"

The bell rings and Damon and I get up from the table. We each walk in separate directions turning back to wave at one another then continue walking.

I head to my next hour which is Geometry with my materials in my arm. Someone walks dangerously close behind me and I turn around to see who it is. A buff boy with a buzz cut as humans call it gives me a perverted smile and grabs my as teens say now ass. I angrily swat his hand away and fast walk down the hallway to my class. The boy keeps calling out to me saying "Why didn't you like it baby? I was only playing! Come back to me baby!" I ignore him and walk into the classroom. The teacher closes the door and asks us to take out our textbooks and turn to page XXIII. I open my textbook and turn to the right page. Our teacher begins our lesson on symmetry. I get the material down effortlessly so I am able to ignore the rest of the lecture and get started on my book work. The problems look pretty simple. They involve angles, symmetry, and some algebra.

As the teacher finishes her lecture, my fellow classmates begin working together and talking at a very loud volume. Meanwhile, I am almost done with my assignment. High school is so easy I think to myself. I know all the material already so grades won't be a problem. Socially, I hope that besides Damon I will have other friends that support that I am different and that it's ok to be different. I finish the assignment and look around the room. My fellow students are shouting different things at one another around the room. Things like "Did you see that football game last night?" With responses like "Did you see your mom last night?" The crowd reacts with a "Ohhhhhh" Everyone laughs like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. The teacher yells at everyone to calm down and do their work. Everyone quiets down at once and takes out their assignments. They begin to work at once. I take out a book and begin to read.

At the end of the hour, the bell rings. Everyone jumps out of their seats and races out of the door. I follow behind them and go to my locker to gather my things for my last class which was Spanish. I walk to Spanish without interruption and sit down in the front seat. As class begins, I look around the room. I notice that the boy who grabbed me in the hallway was sitting in the back row. Oh great, I think to myself, I wonder what will happen now. He winks at me then listens forward as the teacher asks us to take out our notebooks for we would be taking notes. I take out mine and begin writing as the teacher writes down Spanish phrases and the English translation underneath. We finish taking notes and the teacher tells everyone to pair up to practice speaking the phrases together. The boy from the hall runs over to where I'm sitting and sits down with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes sincerely.

"Ok apology accepted, but promise me you won't do that again."

"Promise" he sticks out his pinky. I shake it timidly.

"Ok so what's your name?" I ask him in spanish.

"Jacob" he responds in spanish.

"Nice. I'm Iris" I tell him in spanish.

"What do you like to eat Iris?" He asks in spanish.

"Not much" I answer in spanish.

"Are you sure?" he pushes.

"Yes" I answer back in spanish.

"What's your purpose in life?" he asks not looking at the sheet.

"Umm same as you…." I answer uneasily in spanish.

He laughs and continues going back to his notes. "What would be the place you would love to live in someday?"

"Austria." I answer in spanish then ask him "What about you?"

"California. All the women god!" he answers enthusiastically. I laugh and realize we went through all the questions the class wrote down from the board.

"We're done" I tell him in spanish.

"Awww really" he says with a sad face.

"Well the teacher hasn't told us to go back to our seats yet" I say lifting his spirits.

"Awesome" he says with that big smile back on his face.

"What's your purpose in life?" I ask him in spanish.

"To be amazing" he responses messing up his spanish.

We laugh heartfully and have a mini moment.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends after school. You could get to know more people" he says done with the spanish for now.

"Sure that sounds fun" I say done with the spanish for now too.

"Alright cool 'cause we're going to be at the bowling alley. Do you know where that is?"

"Nope" I tell him honestly.

"Alright well maybe I could pick you up. What's your address?"

I tell him the address just as the teacher tells us to go back to our seats. Jacob says he'll see me later and I wave to him. We take a little more notes then the bell rings and everyone hurries out of class. I go to my locker, grab my backpack and head out of the school back to the house. I take my secret path and report back to the gods that everything in school today went well. They give their approval. I unlock the door and head inside to my room.


End file.
